Rough Riders
by Neon Flashlight
Summary: Another plane falls on the island, and another cast away joins the camp. But, what's his story?


"Rough Riders" "Chapter 1: It Starts With…"

NOTE: Lost is, to my dismay, not owned by me. I do not claim credit for it, so don't get mad at me.

Also note: Most of the flashback locations are real places in Arlington.

Flashback, A small living room in a house in Arlington, Texas. Two men, one tall and plain cut, the other, shorter, heavier, but not fat, and spiked hair, are sitting at a table. The tall guy, Rich, is wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans, while the shorter guy, Jake, is wearing black, baggy jeans, a flamed button up shirt, a chain on his left wrist, and wristband on his right

Rich: You're kidding, right? This whole Australian wrestling thing is a joke?

Jake: Nope. I'm as serious as a heart attack, Rich.

Rich: Jake, you're broker then I am. How in the Hell are you gonna pay for the tickets to Sydney alone?

Jake: Same way I paid for this house, Rich. I'm gonna work for it.

Rich: Work? You? With the luck you have with jobs, we'd be lucky to get tickets to El Paso.

Jake: Hey! You have to admit, it isn't like I haven't pulled my own weight around here.

Rich: Well, you got a point there… but I still make MOST of the money.

Jake: Well, you went to college. I was going to, but after… well… the accident…

Rich: Oh… sorry… I forgot about why you hadn't followed me to TCU. I mean, you did get that writer's scholarship, and your grades weren't all horrible.

Jake: Yeah, except for chemistry, the most boring subject in the world.

Rich: I hear that… so… how is… she?

Jake: She? Oh… Lisa… she…

explosion, Jake wakes up, asleep in the small, fifty passenger jet were he was flying back from Australia to L.A., and, eventually, to Dallas, meeting Rich there at the airport

Jake: The hell?

The plane is going down. As it does, the air pressure begins to take its toll on Jake. He manages to get his air mask on and seat buckled, fumbling several times, before finally buckling it, and, soon after, passing out

darkness

Voice: Hey? HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!

Jake: Wha… what?

Jack: Are you ok?

Jake: Wher… where am I?

Jake comes to. He's in a forest, surrounded by Jack and other onlookers

Jack: Heh, that's a good question…

Jake: Huh?

Jack: Uh, never mind. Are you ok?

Jake: Uh, I think so… what happened?

Jack: Well, your jet crashed. Nearly took out some of our camp.

Jake: Wait, uh… who are you?

Jack: Oh, sorry, the name's Jack. You?

Jake: Oh, uh, Jake… Jake Womble.

Jack: Well, Jake, welcome to the island.

Flashback. Jake is sitting on a bus, alone, except for a few other passengers and a driver

Jake: sighs Public transportation sucks.

Driver: Hey, you don't like it? Get a car.

A cell phone rings "The Used- Buried Alive", Jake picks it up

Jake: Hello?

Women on the line weak: …Jake?

Jake: Lise?

Lisa: Jake, I'm hurt…

Jake: What? Where? Where are you Lise?

Lisa: I don't know… I can see the Six Flags, but I think I'm not sure.

Jake: What happened? Was it a car wreck? Should I call an ambulance?

Lisa: Just hurry… help me, please!

Jake: Don't worry, Lise, I'll get help! Driver! I need to get to the highway, someone's hurt.

Flash back to the island, Jake is sitting on a rock, near the beach. He's holding a picture of Lisa

Charlie: Hey. You're the new guy, right?

Jake: Scoff That's a nice way of putting it…

Charlie: Sorry. Name's Charlie.

Jake: Hey, Charlie… Say, you look familiar… are you in a band… Driveshaft, wasn't it?

Charlie: Yeah… well, I was… We sort of… unofficially broke up.

Jake: Oh, man, I'm sorry. I loved you guys back when I was in the states. So nice to hear some great music amongst all that Pop crap.

Charlie: Thanks! Hey, I think I recognize you to… While I was in Australia about a month ago, before our plane crashed. Weren't you on the news?

Jake: Well, I used to run the EAWF.

Charlie: The what?

Jake: Extreme Aussie Wrestling Federation. I used to wrestle in the sort of underground organizations in the States as well.

Charlie: Oh right, you're the one who had the wrestling company that went belly… oh.

Jake: Nah, it's ok. I think it was inevitable. I had fun while it lasted.

Charlie: Heh, wish me and Driveshaft were the same way… Hey, who's the girl?

Jake: Oh… uh, she's… my…

Charlie: Oh, girlfriend, eh?

Jake blushing: Actually… she's my cousin.

Charlie: Oh… awkward…

Jake: Nah, its fine. Nearly everyone says that when they catch me looking at it. We're really close… especially after the accident…

Flashback, Jake is at a hospital in Arlington, a waiting room. He's crying slightly, waiting for results on Lisa

Rich: Oh my God, Jake, are you ok?

Jake: Yeah… sniff, I'm fine… it's just... it was Lise…

Rich: What happened?

Jake: Some bastard cut her off over there near AmeriQuest Field… she was pretty badly hurt…

Rich: Is she ok?

Jake: Well… sort of… Damn it! I should have been there… I SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER! All because of my damn car not working! If I hadn't of had to ride that damn bus, and if the driver wasn't such an ass wipe, I could have helped her…

Rich: Jake! It's not your fault! It's not going to make things better if you blame yourself.

Jake: I know… and I know you're right… it's just…

Rich: Hey, come on. She's tough. She's tougher then me or you. If anyone's gonna get around something like this, it's gonna be Lise.

A doctor walks in. He's holding a diagnosis sheet

Doctor: Mr. Womble? You're cousin is going to be okay… She fractured several bones in her stomach, pelvis, and leg region, but she'll heal if she takes physical therapy.

Jake: Thank you, Doctor.

Rich: See. I told you… if anyone can get over this, Lise can.

Jake: sniff Yeah… I guess so…

Back to the present. Jin and Michael are working on their raft. Jake is walking with Hurly

Hurly: I can't believe I'm talking to Jacob "So Much" Moore. I mean, I used to watch you all the time!

Jake: Hey, hey, it's Jake now. And my last name's really Womble. I just called myself Moore because it sounds better then Womble.

Hurly: Sorry dude. So… how well did a dude like you do with the ladies?

Jake: Heh, well, I can say I got my fair share of lovin'.

Hurly: Well, I was thinking of maybe joining a federation.

Jake: Really?

Hurly: Yeah. I mean, I'd be one of those big guy wrestlers that are just big and stuff. Like Rosie or The Big Show.

Jake: Well, I could pull some strings if we ever make it back to the states.

Hurly: Dude, seriously? No way! Awesome!

Sawyer walks up

Sawyer: Well well, Tubs. Nice to see you got yourself a pal! What's your name, Newb?

Jake: Jake

Sawyer: Well Jake, it's kinda nice to see a new face around here who isn't either a crazy French chick or some kind of crazy murderer.

Jake: Wait, French chick? Murderer? I don't get it, is this a joke?

Locke: It's no need to be afraid of either of them. Ethan is dead and the French woman is… well, elsewhere.

Jake: Wait, so… we're not the only ones on the island.

Locke: Heh heh. Nope. Far from it.

Jake: You know… I feel like I've seen this place before… but where…

Hurly: Huh?

Jake: I don't know, it's just… you know, Deja Vouz.

Hurly: Uh, dude, I don't speak French.

Jake: You know, the feeling that you've done or been somewhere before.

Hurly: Oh. Say, I couldn't help but notice that you're taking this calmly. I mean, you're jet crashes, you're the only known survivor, and you're as cool as ice. What's up?

Jake: I just don't get emotional in most situations.

Hurly: Can't help but notice that you always wear that wristband. What's up with that?

Jake: Oh… it's a bond thing…

Jake looks down at his wristband

Flashback. Jake is in a pair of track pants. With his shirt off, you see that he is kind of heavier then you'd expect for a wrestler, but he's still in fairly good condition. He is punching the hell out of a punching bag in a gym that doubles as a wrestling arena.

Jake: Grunts with every punch

Lise enters the gym. Lise is about three years older then Jake. She is very attractive, but she is currently using a wheel chair, only being one month into physical therapy

Jake: Lise!

Lisa: Hey Jake!

Jake: How was therapy today?

Lisa: As hard as ever…

Jake: Hey, it could be worse. You could have had to have Derek Markus's ass on your chest last night six times before pinning him.

Lisa: Heh, I can't think that THAT would feel good.

Jake: Trust me, it doesn't.

Lise: So, how was the match?

Jake: Not nearly as bad as the Mexican food that I had to eat afterwards. You know, I was just about to go visit you, Lise. I wanted to give you something.

Jake walks into the locker room, and walks out, holding a small Hot Topic® bag.

Jake: Here.

Jake pulls out a black and a white wristband. He hands her the white one

Jake: This will be the form of our family bond. I want you to wear this as a reminder. That I always love you, and will always take care of you. No matter what the circumstances.

The End of Chapter 1


End file.
